Digital maps are used by a wide variety of devices, including car navigation systems, hand-held GPS units and mobile phones, and are also used by many websites. Most devices display digital maps using some form of an overhead view, such as a cylindrical projection (e.g., Mercator), or a “bird's eye” view, providing an overhead view with perspective. Recently, some websites, such as GOOGLE MAPS, have added “street view” features to their maps. A street view is a visualization from a point of view that is near ground level (e.g., from a camera mounted on top of a vehicle). The street view may be generated from photographs taken at many different locations throughout the world, generated using three-dimensional graphics, or a combination thereof. A street level view provides a first-person type perspective of the world that is not otherwise available from an overhead view of a map. However, navigating through a street level view can be a slow and disorienting experience that prevents users from making efficient use of the additional information that is available in the street views.